We Are The Ones That Have A Connection
by L4U74
Summary: Gene and Alex always argue, but something happens to Alex which changes their relationship completely. Contains GALEX fluff : Rated T for language.
1. Psychology VS Gut Instinct

_**Considering loads of you liked Truth Or Bolly...here is another GALEX fanfic! It's not a sequal (it's a completly differnt story) but like I said before, I have no ideas that could carry it on! So, here is another GALEX story! Title taken from one of the most amazing Gene Hunt quotes EVER, "I really thought, that you and me, we were the ones that had a connection" R&R! This was another dream of mine, and any comments will be grateful and I will try to reply to them all ASAP!**_

* * *

The whole of CID shook as Alex Drake slammed Gene's office door closed. She breathed out heavily, and stomped back to her desk in pure anger. She stared into space, oblivious to the many eyes that watched her.

"_How dare he_?" She thought, "_The stupid bastard thinks I messed up? It was all his own bloody fault that the whole operation went to pot! Me and my sissy psychology? How about his and his bloody gut instinct? These criminals are killers. The Guv is underestimating them."_

"Let's call it a night, ladies and gentlemen." Gene said coldly, stepping out of his office. He ignored Alex's painful glare. A chorus of, "G'night, Guv" echoed through the room. Gene went to face Alex, but she had already darted out of CID with the rabble of other officers.

"_For god's sake Hunt! Pull Yourself together! You've bloody blown it. Again."_ Gene scolded himself, Nodding in silent agreement..


	2. Their Kingdom

Morning rose as quickly as it had descended. Various plods stumbled through the CID doors, in a failed attempt to hide the remainders of the previous night's binge. The Guv was in no mood to work. He had been kept awake most of the night by thoughts of Alex and deciding whether to apologise or not. After all, he had been too harsh. But, he hadn't wanted to admit he was wrong. His male ego could not afford to be damaged so easily by a ridiculous apology.

He jumped out of his current state of thought as he noticed Alex enter his kingdom and sit at her desk.

"_His kingdom?"_ He thought, "_These days it was more like their kingdom. Not that it bothers me. Listen to yourself Hunt! You soft git." _She seemed unusually withdrawn and her appearance was not as perfect as it normally was. Gene shrugged it off and put it down to hormones. It was always hormones.

"Right, you lot." Gene said, forcing everyone into complete silence. "Yesterday we almost had that scumbag nailed. Thanks to a disagreement within my team, we lost them and our evidence along with it. That will not happen again. I will not tolerate anymore crap until this case has been resolved" A few people turned to stare at Alex, accusingly. "Bolly. In my office. Now."


	3. Last Night

Alex shut the door obediently and perched herself of the end of Gene's desk. She avoided eye contact with him and distinctively looked down at the floor.

"Look, Alex" Gene sighed, pouring himself a measure of scotch, "You have to start working with us. Not against us. The whole bloody operation was buggered up because you can't keep your tongue inside that pretty little head of yours."

He looked over at her, waiting for some objection or some psychiatry bollocks that he didn't understand. Angry at no response, he continued, raising his voice a little, " You pull one more stunt like you did yesterday out on the docks, and you might find yourself suspended, Drake."

Gene winced as he spoke, realising how icy and professional he was being. He stopped and waited for a reply. Nothing. "Drake!" He shouted, just enough to get a reaction from her.

Alex looked up at him through her fringe, small tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Bolly" Gene said, instantly regretting what he had just said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter." She said, her voice cracking slightly, refraining herself from crying out loud.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Nothing. Can I go now?" She asked, sniffing.

"What's going on Bolly? What's happened?" Gene walked towards her, and stood in front of the door.

"Last night, after we had that stupid bloody argument." Alex said, taking a few deep breaths, desperately trying to calm herself, "I walked home. I was about to cross the road and go into Luigi's when this bloke behind me shouted something. I turned around and he hit me across the face." She pulled some of her hair out of her eyes, and revealed a huge black bruise. "I fell to the ground, I wasn't expecting it. He started kicking me in the back and ribs. I was so scared!" she sobbed, clutching her side. She pulled up her top halfway and showed Gene her painful ribs.

"What did you do?" He asked, glassy eyed.

"I shouted…I shouted for you…but you never came!" She whispered.

"Then what?" He asked, turning his head in disgrace

"He heard some people coming down the road and legged it. It was him Gene. That bloke we've been after. Max Kanns."


	4. That Scumbag

Gene flung open the door, and stormed out.

"Oi. Listen up. You know that bloody scumbag we've been trying to nail for the past few months?" Gene shouted.

"You mean Kanns? The bloke we were after yesterday?" Asked Chris

"The very bastard." Said Gene. "It has come to my attention that last night a female police officer was attacked by him at about eleven o' clock." The officers exchanged puzzled and confused looks with one another. "That officer was our very own D.I Drake," He said, the anger audible in his voice.

"Bastard" Muttered Ray, stubbing out his cig.

"No bloke attacks a women. No bloke attacks a police officer." He said, as calmly as he could possibly manage. "AND NO ONE ATTACKS BOLLY. NOW BRING THE SCUMBAG IN HERE!" He thundered, causing panic in CID. Ray, Chris and a few other DC's dashed out of the room, following The Guv's exact orders.


	5. Not To Bolly

Alex's eyes widened in horror.

"Guv! Please, don't bring him in here" She whispered "I...don't think that I…"

"It's okay, Bols. He wont lay a finger on you. I won't let him." Gene interrupted, speaking as softly as he could manage.

The doors suddenly flew open. Ray and Chris marched a tall, middle-aged man into the room. All eyes were fixated on the thug. His greasy hair flopped over his eyes slightly, and his face was a permanent smirk. His clothes were of high quality, which clashed tremendously with his appalling hygiene habits.

"'Ere he is, Guv. That Kanns bloke" Ray said, coming to a halt and tightening his grip on the man. Kanns briefly looked into the DCI's office and caught sight of the bird he'd tried to kill the previous night.

Gene saw Alex shiver slightly, and backed away further into his office. She turned her head so that her hair hid her face. Gene's anger turned to electricity and stormed through his body. No one lays a finger on Bolly and gets away with it.


	6. Take Him Away

Gene walked over to Kanns and punched him straight in the face. He slammed Kanns into the floor and kicked him a few times. Gene grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and spat as he spoke,

"S'not nice to be intimidated is it, eh?" He yelled, "Avin' someone beat them up without warning. You don't mind 'avin' your 'ed kicked in do yer? Coz' I'm gonna tear you limb from limb. You're gonna wish that your mam had thought twice bout ever 'aving you."

"Er...Guv…" Said Ray, trying to calm him down. He had never seen the Guv so angry.

"Shut it Raymundo. Can't you see I'm a little busy?" He responded, pushing Kanns back to the floor.

Gene was determined for Kanns to pay for what he had done. At every chance he got he flung him into another table, or kicked him for crying out in pain. Blood had covered most of the floor, and some of it dripped form various desks.

"Chris! Go on!" Shaz said, elbowing Chris in the side. "Stop him. The Guv's going to kill him!"

Ray sighed, and then he and Chris reluctantly dragged Gene of Kanns. He breathed heavily through his clenched teeth and his knuckles had turned white. Fury had overtaken his body.

"Get off Me!" Gene said, whipping his arms out of Ray and Chris's grasp. A few awkward moments passed as CID waited for The Guv to automatically pounce back on Kanns. He didn't but instead, he casually walked back into his office.

"Take 'im away," He breathed, giving the criminal one final death stare. He shut the door and turned to face Alex.


	7. Angry

"You shouldn't have done that," She said staring into space.

"I know" He replied, watching her closely "I was just angry and…"

"_You_ were angry?" Alex said, snapping out of her daydream, "How do you think I felt? Just because you're a DCI doesn't mean the law doesn't apply to you, you know. All you've done is exactly what he did to me, how does that make you any better than Kanns? All you blokes are the same! I thought I could trust you to do the right thing! Why the hell did I ever get you involved? It's none of your business, anyway. It makes no difference to you if I had been killed last night!"

Alex stood up and stormed out of his office, slamming the door ferociously behind her.

"I did it for you" He whispered, watching her march straight past Shaz, Chris and Ray and out of CID

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked, but got no response.

"Great. They've had a row again. That means were all gonna get it of the Guv" Ray sighed

"But didn't he do all that for her?" Chris asked, confused

"Dunno, mate." Shrugged Ray.

"He said something about getting that bloke cuz' 'e attacked DI Drake" Chris recalled

"Don't you get it?" asked Shaz "She's annoyed because she thinks the Guv did it just because he can."

"Well…he did…didn't he?" asked Chris

"No! The Guv did it because she got hurt and he wasn't there to protect her," Shaz explained, watching Ray and Chris' blank faces.

"It's great that you all seem to have a good insight on my personal life" said an angered voice behind them. They all turned around to see Gene staring at them.

"Guv! We didn't mean…" babbled Shaz

"I don't care!" Gene interrupted "Just you remember who your talking about!" He shouted

"Yes Guv!" The three of them said obediently.

"Good!" He said, letting his voice return to its usual volume "Right. M'off to make much needed peace with Bolly." His pout appeared on his face, as he walking meaningfully out of CID, just like Alex had done a few moments earlier.


	8. Alex?

**_Ohkayy, firstly I am VERY sorry for how long it had been since I last updated this fic! I should now be able to post chapters more often now that I have my own laptop ^_^ I know this is only short but the next chapter should be a long one. I'll get started on Chapter 9 in a minute. Thanks for commenting its really appriciated so please keep R&R!!_**

* * *

Gene took a deep breath and stood in front of Alex's door. He raised his hand to knock on the door. He stopped, his hand flopping to his side. He could faintly hear a whimpering sound, like someone was crying. Looking around he realised where it was coming from. Her flat. _Bolly?_

"Bolly? Bolly! Let me in!" He shouted through the door. No reply. "Bolly!"

Gene was suddenly aware of how the panic was beginning to show in his voice. He could hear no movement coming from inside the flat.

"Alex? I'm comin' in." He warned, taking several steps backwards. He took another deep breath and hurled himself at the door. It fell through successfully, and Gene stepped inside.

Sat on the living room floor was Alex, shivering with her hair hung over her face.


	9. Drunk

"Alex!" He said softly, walking over to her. He crouched beside her, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me" She slurred, but made no effort to shrug his hand away

"What's happened?" Gene asked "Who's done this to yer?"

"You" Alex said coldly. She lifted her head and stared at him. Gene swallowed hard and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I'll go." He said, awkwardly. He stood up and headed for the door. "_That's it Hunt." _He thought _"walk away like that coward you are." _He stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Alex.

"What exactly have done to upset you, Madame Fruitcake?" He demanded

"One minute you treat me like I'm special, like I mean something t o you. Then you treat me like shit and don't listen to a bloody word I say!" She said, emotionless. Gene hated this. Seeing her so upset that she didn't have the energy to shout or scream or hurl insults in all directions.

Gene looked away from her eyes and saw empty bottles of wine laid around her.

"Bolly, have you drunk all these ter yerself?" He asked, picking up a bottle, and holding it in the air.

"What the hell has it got to do with you?" She asked"

"You should go ter bed, sleep it off" He told her

"How can I? You've kicked my bloody door in. You expect me to sleep here knowing anybody can come in an attack me again?" She shouted, her eyes flickering closed every so often

"No" He mumbled. Gene sat on the sofa next to where she sat, and rested his head in his hands

"I...I don't feel too good..." Alex announced, standing up and feeling week and unsteady.

"Well you won't with all of that wine inside yer" He said. Gene waited for a tremendous vomiting sound, but none came. Instead a mighty thud came from beneath him, shaking the floor. He looked down to see Alex laid at his feet, unconscious.

"Shit!" He cursed, diving onto the floor next to her. "Bolly? Bolly! Wake up! Alex!" He shouted, gently slapping her face. She moved slightly but did not wake.

He picked her up and flung her arm around his neck. He held her legs and supported her back, just as he had done when she had first arrived at Fenchurch East. There was no other option. He couldn't leave her e, with the door wide open and oblivious to the world around her. He would have to take her to the only place with a spare bed. His house.


	10. Where Am I?

The sun shone brightly through the curtains. Alex covered her head with her quilt, opening her eyes in the darkness. She breathed in deeply, the mixture of the whiskey and cigarette smelling bedding masking the distinct smell of frying bacon.

"Where the hell am I?" She said, sitting bolt upright and having suddenly realised was not in neither her own bed nor her own flat. Alex heard someone nosily coming up the stairs. In a panic, she hid under the quilt again, tightly closing her eyes.

Her door squeaked open, and footsteps drew closer to her bed. She was aware that someone was standing over her, but made no attempt to scream or run. Instead she laid there, her heart pounding in her chest.

Alex felt a hand take hold of her shoulder and shake her gently.


	11. Relief

**_ Firstly, let me sayI really appreciate all of your comments/reviews/faves. Secondly, I want to apologise for the amount of time that has passed without an update between this chapter and the previous one. Thirdly, I am VERY sorry to the people who don't like the short chapters, but unfortunately this is the best I can do without writing a whole page of crap. I find it easier to write like this so, apologies. Lastly I want to apologise AGAIN because as per usual I have no idea where I'm going with this fic and I'm writing it as I go along, which basically means if you have any suggestions...let me know :)_**

* * *

"Bolly!" Said a gruff voice. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and flicked the quilt from over her head. She stared at him for a few moments, before sitting up and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked finally, surprised by the calmness in her own voice.

"Me 'ouse" he answered, moving over to the window and opening the curtains

"Why?" Alex frowned; her memory of the previous night was a little hazy.

"You were pissed as a penguin and fainted on me. What was I supped ter do?" He questioned, leaning against the window frame and watching her closely.

"Oh...To be honest all I remember was you breaking my door down" she recollected

"Doesn't surprise me. C'mon and get up, Bolly. I'll make you some breakfast" he told her, before swiftly exiting her room.

Alex sat there feeling a mixture of confusion, and surprise. She was in Gene Hunt's house. Gene Hunt was making her breakfast. She shook the thought from her head and curiously tried to her way to the bathroom.

--

The door handle creaked as she pushed it down, and peered into the room Again, she found herself in an un-known room that was evidently not the bathroom. She suddenly caught a whiff of cigarettes and whisky, which lead her to the conclusion that this was his room. Stepping inside she saw various ties and shirts slung carelessly around the room. His bed saw located in the middle of the room, the plain green quilt clashing with the red walls. On the bedside table there was an ashtray and his warrant card, both of which looked old and dog-eared. Alex wondered over to the bed and sat on it cautiously, inspecting it from a closer view. She lay down and felt her head meet the soft pillow, obviously hardly used and forgotten. Her eyes closed and she breathed slowly to relax herself.

--

Alex woke with a start and looked around the room dozily. She heard a creak at the doorway and lifted herself up onto her elbows. She looked at the figure stood there, with their arms folded

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?"


End file.
